Waiting
by And Andrews
Summary: Set before Naruto returns after his 2 and a half-year training. Hinata waits for him to return and Tsunade knows the feeling.


Waiting by And Andrews

Disclaimer I don't not only Naruto. And I am not making any money from this story.

Disclaimers I only use the Naruto characters for this story and claim no ownership of them. And I am not making any money from this story.

Set before Naruto returns after his 2 and a half-year training. Hinata waits for him to return and Tsunade knows the feeling.

Hinata Hyuga looked out as she stood behind the main gates of the hidden leaf village. Each day for two and a half years whenever she had free time outside missions or training she would do as she was now wait and hope. She wondered what Naruto was doing at the moment. Was he training hard, getting stronger to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage? Hinata blushed as she thought of the times she used to watch him on the training fields striving more than any other person she knew to have his dream come true.

Hinata thought to of how much Naruto could have changed while he was away. He'd be taller that was certain as almost all the rookie nine had grown in the last few year's since he had left. Hinata also knew that no matter what Naruto's positive nature wouldn't have changed at all. That attitude had helped inspired her, especially during the down times when Hinata's confidence was at its lowest and she would be ever grateful to Naruto for that.

While Hinata looked out again she was unaware that someone was watching her as she waited. Tsunade had been told of the Hyuga girl's visual by Kurenai and after Sakura had confirmed it after training one day her curiosity had risen. After passing on some paper work to Shizune which would keep her busy for at least four hours Tsunade had ventured out to see for her the situation.

She watched as Hinata peered out looking beyond the entrance looking for any sign of Naruto's return and lowered her head when there seemed to be none. Tsunade could sympathize with the girl knowing all too well how hard the waiting for someone you loved could be. Tsunade recalled how she used to do the same for Dan all those long years ago if her mission had concluded before his. Time it seems moves more slowly than ever when you're waiting. Minutes became hours which then become days making you more scared and afraid until they returned excusing themselves for being late before you can hit them and scream for them never to make you wait like that again.

Tsunade now watched as Hinata paced round as if she was debating whether to continue waiting for much longer as the cool breeze of evening started to make itself known. Tsunade hoped the young Hyuga heir would get her wish and Naruto would return soon as Tsunade missed him almost like a son. Jiraiya for all his faults was a good teacher and would make sure nothing happened to Naruto before they came home. She missed him as much as she did Naruto even though he infuriated her at times but that was part of Jiraiya's charm that endeared him to almost everybody. Tsunade turned to leave guessing that Shizune had completed the paper work by now and noticing her gone would be about to send out search parties for her.

"Oh Hokage Sama I didn't see you there" Hinata called out as she saw Tsunade standing there. She wondered how long the Hokage had been standing there and blushed a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine Hinata I was taking a break from paper work and wanted to stretch my legs" Tsunade politely replied and the two stood in place waiting for the other to say something. Hinata tapped her thumbs and tried to work out what to say next when Tsunade spoke again.

"I miss him too," Tsunade said looking back at the entrance gates a final time. Hinata's eyes started to wander in that direction and part of her felt as if Tsunade knew what she was going through more than most of the others did.

"Yes and he'll be back soon as will Jiraiya Sama" Hinata replied causing Tsunade to smile in agreement. They both then turned to leave and head back to their respective homes knowing that tomorrow and perhaps the next day and the day after that how ever long it took they'd be there waiting and hoping.

The end

There you have it my first Naruto fan fiction for Fan . I hope you've enjoyed and please read and review. No flames too either, please.


End file.
